


Redemption

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [26]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: On her way to break one man’s heart she learns something that could change everything.





	Redemption

Athena left her room, she made her choice, now she had to tell the man she didn’t choose, she had to break a heart. She was so lost in thought, what she had to do, that she ran straight into Maxwell.   
“Hey little blossom, Liam is making a huge announcement, we need to head to the main ballroom.” Maxwell told her steadying her as the force of hitting him nearly sent her flying onto her ass.  
So it had to wait, of course, nothing in this situation could ever be easy could it? She followed Maxwell to the main ballroom and found a seat towards the back. She looked around and found Drake by the bar, and Percy was seated at a table towards the middle with a few other nobles, Liam hadn’t arrived yet. She wondered what could be so important that Liam had to gather everyone together like this. Wait, was that press up at the front? What was Liam planning? She was utterly confused as to what would cause Liam to call a press conference with all the court present in the middle of the Royal Engagement tour.   
“Do you know what’s going on?” She asked leaning over to speak to Hana.  
“No, nobody does. Just that Liam has a big formal announcement he needs to make in front of the court.” Hana replied, as she shook her head.  
“There is press here too.” Athena said pointing to them in the front.  
“Wow, must be really big then.” Hana responded looking towards where Athena was pointing where at least a dozen members of press.  
“Maybe they have to move up the wedding because Madeline is pregnant.” Penelope mentioned having overheard Athena’s question.  
Athena’s stomach churned, that couldn’t be, right? He hadn’t been with Madeline too had he? She knew she was with Percy too, but the thought of Liam being intimate with Madeline while telling her she owned is heart made her heart shatter into a million pieces. It didn’t matter who she had chosen, if Liam had been seeing Madeline, the woman who made her life a living hell, too it meant every word he had said to her had been a lie. That’s what broke her heart the most, the thought that maybe everything Liam had told her had been a lie. Maybe her choice never mattered, maybe her decision had been made for her.   
Athena watched as Liam entered with Madeline on his arm, she looked as smug as ever, and they walked to the podium that had been set up. Maybe Penelope was right, why else would Madeline look so smug? Athena felt the her breath catch, she couldn’t listen to the man she had once thought she’d spend forever with announce that he had to move up his wedding date. No matter who her heart belonged to now, hearing that everything with Liam had be a lie would destroy her once again. She had been destroyed enough, she didn’t want to go through it again, but she couldn’t leave, she was forced to listen, just hopefully this wouldn’t destroy all the memories she had with Liam.   
Liam stood at the podium, Madeline to his left and back a few steps, back straight, head held high, her hands clasped in front of her, a perfect smug smile on her face. Athena sat stiffly, back straight, head held high, if she had to listen to this should would at least give the illusion of strength. On the outside Athena gave the illusion of strength, while on the inside she felt fear of what’s about to be announced run through her body.   
Liam cleared his throat and adjusted the mic on the podium, signaling the start of the press conference, the room went quiet. The room felt heavy, the impending announcement weighed heavy on Athena, would everything that had happened with Liam become worthless?   
“Ladies and gentleman of the press and court, I’d like to thank you for gathering on such short notice.” Liam started, his voice strong and even, his kingly authoritative voice was being used, his back straight, his body posture giving nothing away. This was it, everything that had happened since the coronation, every sweet word he had uttered was about to become a lie. She took a deep breath, stealing her nerves, preparing herself for his next words.  
"I made a monumental mistake in choosing Madeline the night of my Coronation. I should have backed Lady Athena. I know she wouldn't throw herself at Tariq, it clearly was a set up to keep me away from her and I played into their hand like a fool." Liam continued, hushed whispers started around the room. What? This press conference was about her? They were nowhere near finding Tariq, what was Liam doing? Her breath hitched in her throat, what was going on?  
Madeline stepped closer to Liam leaning toward him, "Liam what the hell are you doing?" Madeline whispered to Liam through gritted teeth.  
"What I should have done in the beginning.” Liam whispered back harshly. He had regretted choosing Madeline every minute of every day since he had uttered the words ‘I choose Madeline’ at the coronation, now he was going to make everything right. They would no longer need to find Tariq, he would clear up this mess himself. He was laying it all out on the line, only time would tell if it would save his relationship with Athena.   
Drake talk a gulp of his whiskey, Liam was doing it, he was taking a chance, putting it all on the line. Drake was about to lose him, how could Athena say no after a public backing? She couldn’t, no one could say no to a man saying he screwed up in front of the press. Drake didn’t want to listen to the man he loved profess his love to someone else in front of the press and court, but leaving now would only hurt Liam.   
Percy sat shocked and dismayed, King Liam was finally putting Athena first, finally ignoring his own image. Percy had always been the one to be there for her on the royal engagement tour, the one to make her laugh, the one to wipe her tears, the one to just hold her, but would any of that matter if the king was ready to tarnish his perfect image for her. Was he about to watch the moment when he lost the the only woman he had ever, would ever love?   
Whispered murmurs broke out across the room, but she couldn’t understand any of it, she remained facing forward, her hand clutched at her small bag, her knuckles went white. She held her breath waiting for the next words.   
Liam squared his shoulders, Madeline tried and failed to remain expressionless, she was now remaining directly next to Liam. Liam cleared his throat loudly, alerting everyone that he needed their full attention once again. The room once again became hushed.   
and instead of supporting you I shut you away, I only hope you can forgive me. I would like to formally announce in front of the court the end of my engagement with Countess Madeline. My heart belongs to one woman, and I only hope that I'm not to late to win her back." Liam proceeded.  
Madeline let out a gasp, she reached for Liam only to be held back by a guard, they were ready for her reaction. The room was no longer silent, and the words where not quite whispered as the court tried to process what Liam had said.  
Percy swallowed hard, King Liam had actually put her first, there would be no way he would be chosen now. The king had thrown away his image for her and got rid of the largest obstacle that stood in Their way. The scandal no longer mattered, the king had just created a bigger one. He picked up his glass on Scotch, downed it in one gulp before standing up and walking out of the room. He couldn’t be here anymore, he couldn’t watch as he officially lost the woman he loved.  
Drake nearly dropped his glass at Liam’s words. He had not expected him to completely destroy his image, to end his engagement to Madeline, to profess his love for Athena. This was it, things between him and Liam were over, how could they possibly continue? Athena would surely chose him after this public declaration. He threw back his whiskey and walked away. He needed another drink, but not here, not in the room where he was losing the man he loved.   
Liam paused his statement for a moment as he watched Drake storm out of the ballroom. He had stupidly forgotten how all of this would affect Drake. He probably assumed this meant that they were done. That made Liam’s heart shatter, he had to continue.  
Liam concluded the press conference but Athena couldn’t process a word that had been said. She sat in shock, did that just happen? Her heart broke as she watched Percy walk out of the room. Did Liam really just dump Madeline in front of the entire court and press? Had he really just professed his undying love for her? She pulled out her phone, she needed to talk to him, the man she hadn't chose, now, let him know she already chose that Liam's words didn't matter, her choice had already been made, that she had been on her way to tell him when she learned of the press conference. She pulled up his name in her contacts.   
I need to see you, meet me in my room. She typed.  
I'll be there. came the eventual response.  
It was time, she was breaking a heart so she could start her life with the man she loved.


End file.
